iSnapped
by Nuhvok01
Summary: Freddie: the loveable loser. Everyone thinks nice things about Freddie. Not any more. He has snapped and he is not putting up with anything anymore! Warning: very violent and gory. Freddie is very OOC in this.
1. iT Begins

Friday night, yet another one of _her _tick baths… I live in downtown Seattle for fuck sake, how in the hell am I ever going to get ticks! As I sat in the revolting water of the tick bath _she_ continued her usual spinning of lies and uncertainty, telling me how everywhere I go I'm always in danger and that I would be dead many times over if it were not for her interventions… Bull shit. All of it.

Midway through her rant she said the unthinkable.

"Freddie, I'm removing you from school"

"What!?" I exclaimed as loud as I could

"Freddie keep your voice down!" she responded. "It's for your best interest. There are all sorts of dangers in that school, and I can't be there all the time to protect you. So for your well being, I'm home schooling you" 'No she fucking didn't' was all I could think.

"What dangers?" I challenged her

"We don't know how many of your teachers could be pedophiles, your gym coach Mr. Hanson, I'm sure he is one."

"How can you be "sure" of that?"

"I see him watch you boys and it worries me"

"He is our coach, he has to watch us to make sure we are-" Before I could finish the sentence she said

"What about all the minorities? The yellow people have SARS and Avian Flu, the Jews will con you out of your money, and the blacks will beat you up for being superior to their people"

"What minorities? We live in Seattle, we have the diversity of a corn field" I knew I got her with that one. She stood there speechless; she knew she couldn't win that argument.

"What about your whore Carly?"

"What the FUCK did you just say!?"

"Freddie watch your mouth! I see her in the halls flirting with all the boys; I bet there's not a cock in the entire building that she hasn't jammed inside her. If you spend any more time with her I'm sure you'll catch one of her many filthy STDs."

After those blasphemous comments poured from her mouth, all I could see was red. I felt weightless, time seemed to slow down as if God hit pause on the remote control of the universe.

Then it happened… I jumped up, grabbed her by her hair, and smashed her face into the bathtub faucet. The hollow pipes vibrated from the powerful impact and produced a harmonious ringing sound. I thought I would stop after one hit but I didn't, I had to make her pay not only for those vile lies about Carly but also for the past 15 years she has made my life hell. I smashed her face again and again into the faucet and the ring of the pipes got louder and louder until I finally finished. I didn't stop because I had had enough or that I thought she had learned her lesson, I stopped because her head ripped the steel faucet off the wall.

"What have I done" I said to myself softly as I surveyed the entirety of my actions.

"Freedom" I responded to myself.

"I'm finally free" and it was true. No more over bearing protective bullshit to slow my life down, I was finally, truly free; and it was wonderful.


	2. iContinue

I carefully stepped out of the tub trying to avoid the large blood puddle that was beginning to form on the floor. I pulled her head up so I could see what the damage was. When I was looking at the part of her head that should have been her face, all I saw was shards of teeth and bone mixed in what looks like ground beef, not even I could recognize her. After a few minutes taking it all in, I realized that iCarly starts in 15 minutes and that I was supposed to be there a half hour ago!

I quickly ran out of the bathroom trying not to slip on the blood that was impossible to miss. I reached for a pair of antibiotic underwear but said "fuck it" so I decided to free ball it for today and how ever long I feel like. Damn I love this!

Im glad Carly never locks her door or else I would have knocked it in with the speed I was running at. I entered her apartment and saw Spencer working on… something. Less than one minute till we start broadcasting; no time to stop and ask what it was. I ran up the stairs as quickly as I possibly could, almost falling several times. As soon as I entered the studio, I grabbed my camera and started to count back from five.

"In five, four, three, two." Yeah, I was _that _close to being late.

After the show they came toward me, I knew I was in for it.

"What happened Freddie" Carly asked in a kind and sweet voice I was not expecting/

"Yeah Fredward!" Sam said in her usually bitchy voice. If only there was another faucet around…

"What happened Dork" Sam said "Did your tick bath with mommy take too long or were you having a hard time getting your antibacterial panties on?"

"Sam don't be so mean to Freddie, yeah he was almost late but he made it" I could always count on Carly to stand up to Sam for me. I stayed in the studio to add tonight's broadcast to the archives on . Carly went downstairs to get something to drink and it was me and Sam in the studio. Let's see if I can get creative.

"So Sam" I said in a superior voice "what's the total number of family members in jail up to?" I knew I pissed her off, and I loved that she was so furious that she turned red.

"None of your business nerdwad. You better watch yourself dork, we don't need a technical producer for a two person show, we could just as easily set up some cameras and fire your ass. How would you like that?"

"But what about all the great ideas I come up with for the show?" I said in a sly voice.

"What ideas? The last idea you gave us was to name the show iCarly."

"Oh that's right, I haven't showed you this awesome idea I had for next weeks broadcast. Come over here for a sec would ya." I lowered the hook and rope we used on Sams ex-boyfreind for the Wedgie Bounce skit we did awhile back. Amazing. Not the stunt but the fact that a guy would ever be into Sam.

I motioned for her to come over to the rope. "Turn around" I told her.

"What? Fuck you nerd your not touching my panties, I ought to give you the Wedgie Bounce."

"Yeah Sam, I just want to touch your nasty underpants. That has been my overall goal in life." I said in a sarcastic voice."

"Fine" she said "but if you pull any funny stuff I swear Ill beat you will you can't walk"

When she turned around, I saw my chance. I took the hook and I jammed it into the back of her head till her skull was like bait on a fish hook. It was a gruesome sight, she was spiting up blood and shaking. She tried to speak but the hook in her brain and the blood in the throat made it so that the only works she was able to choke out were "fuck… you… nerd."

The machine broke down after about 10 minutes and there was blood everywhere. For some reason I didn't get the bloody satisfaction that I thought I would. Maybe it was because this was not my first murder or maybe her comments just didn't bother me anymore. If only I came to this realization earlier. Eh, oh well, what is done is done.

Now I was stuck with the monumental task of the clean up. I'm a pretty smart guy so I thought if something fast. I texted Carly saying that me and Sam were going to do some work on the studio, Carly replied, she was shocked that Sam would ever lift a finger or even spent time near me. I told her I bribed her with ham and that was the end of the conversation.

First, I undid the rope that was attached to the bouncing machine. Sams lifeless body fell to the floor with a blood curdling thud that echoed in my mind. I didn't get the sadistic satisfaction that I expected from seeing her hit the ground. I walked over to the window in the studio and tied the red rope to a pipe that was under the windowsill. I never minded Sams crazy eating habits till now as I was trying to drag her body over to and out the window. I hung her there from that pipe because the window over looks a dark ally way and no other apartments had a window that could see Sam.

The rest was easy. I mopped up the blood and wiped the walls down and made sure there was no visible evidence of what happened. Just as I put away the cleaning supplies Carly walked into the studio.

"Where's Sam" Carly asked me.

"Her mom called" I said to her "the trailer is on fire" Man I'm good with lies.

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry; last time she thought her trailer was on fire it turned out she was watching a show about trailer fires."

"Ha ha ha" she laughed and smiled her smile that drives me crazy

"But I didn't see her come down stairs" Shit she is poking holes in my lie.

"Oh she got in the elevator right before you came in." Ha, nice save.

"Why does is smell like bleach in here? Don't tell me you guys cleaned too."

"Yep, I cleaned while Sam heckled me. So Carly, its still early, want to go to the movies or something?" About time I mustered up the balls to ask her out.

"Sorry Freddie, but I've already got a date tonight." Nine words. Nine heart breaking gut wrenching words. No other nine words could have done to me what those words did.

"So" I began trying as hard as I could to keep from crying "Who are you going out with? Shane?"

"No, my crush on Shane is long gone. I'm going on a date with Gibby." Of all the people in the school, why did it have to be Gibby? If it was Shane I could understand, he is smart and good looking. But Gibby; that fat sack of crap who is always exposing himself and always being picked on? These words didn't hurt like the other set of words, this time I didn't feel anything. The world turned red, and time began to slow down…

Author: Hi to anybody reading this. Let me know what you think and what direction you want me to go in. Should I make the story more gory and/or should I focus more on Freddies deepening madness and violence? Leave any feed back you'd like, I'm open to all criticism.


End file.
